The Northwestern University, Robert H. Lurie Cancer Center is a multidisciplinary clinical and laboratory research center, integrating the expertise and resources of the Medical School and its five affiliated hospitals along with those of departments located on the Evanston campus. Established in 1974, the Lurie Cancer Center functions as a full organizational unit with the status of a department of the Medical School. The Center's specific authorities and responsibilities are reflected in the goals that were defined when the Center was established and which have been maintained since that time: 1. To coordinate and integrate the cancer and cancer-related activities of the University. 2. To conduct and support cancer research and to integrate cancer-related research throughout the University. 3. To develop and conduct cancer education programs. 4. To participate in the care of cancer patients at the affiliated hospitals of the McGaw Medical Center of Northwestern University. 5. To develop and implement initiatives in cancer prevention and control research. These goals are accomplished through the activities of 6 established programs, 2 developing (*) programs and 11 shared resources. Programs: 1. Molecular Oncogenesis (MO) 2. Adhesion, Motility and Angiogenesis 3. Hormone Action and Signal Transduction (HA/ST) 4. Differentiation & Development (D/D) 5. Adult Oncology (AO) 6. HIV-Associated Malignancies (HIV-M) *7. Pediatric Oncology (PO) *8. Cancer Prevention and Control Research (CP/CR) Shared Resources: 1. Protocols Office/Serum Bank 2. Biometry Core 3. Central Facilities (Media/Serum) 4. Biotechnology Facility 5. Research Histology/Tumor Bank 6. Cell Imaging Center 7. Analytical & Quantitative Cytology 8. 2-D Gel Facility 9. Transgenic Facility 10. Structural Biology Center 11. NMR Research Facility